


Closure

by loves_books



Series: Together [2]
Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Angst, M/M, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: Looking out into the night as he sat on their porch swing, the sky clear and the stars shining brightly, BA was surprised to find he had no tears left to cry.
Relationships: B. A. Baracus/H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock, Templeton "Faceman" Peck/John "Hannibal" Smith
Series: Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743910
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scenes From Lives Less Ordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721019) by [loves_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books). 



> Please note that I've chosen not to use archive warnings. And also please note that this is a sequel to a story I originally wrote three years ago - this won't make any sense unless you've read that first story, 'Together'.
> 
> This was written for theme 26 in the 100 Themes Challenge: Forever And A Day. I'm choosing to post this separately so I can link it to 'Together'.  
> LB x

Looking out into the night as he sat on their porch swing, the sky clear and the stars shining brightly, BA was surprised to find he had no tears left to cry. Perhaps it was still shock, or perhaps acceptance. Perhaps he had simply run out for now, his body drained, and the floodgates would open again in the morning.

It still hurt, even though they had known it was coming. Murdock had been convinced that they would know, somehow, when it finally happened, though BA hadn’t been so sure as time passed. But they’d had no idea at all until Face finally arrived on their doorstep at the crack of dawn, too pale and too thin, carrying nothing but a ragged backpack.

In halting words, sounding so unlike the confident conman they’d always loved, Face had told them that Hannibal had lost his fight only two days after they had left, during their first night in the beachfront cabin Face had rented for them. Their beloved Colonel had gone peacefully in his sleep and been cremated three days later, with only Face in attendance, just as he had specified in his final will and testament.

Almost as if Hannibal had waited until he was away, until it was only the two of them.

Four months since Hannibal and Face had disappeared overnight, after Hannibal had been given his diagnosis, without even a word of goodbye. He’d been dead and gone for nearly all those long months, and neither BA nor Murdock had felt it or known it. To know Hannibal had gone peacefully was a blessing, but to know Hannibal hadn’t wanted them there still hurt.

No, BA shook himself at the unnecessary thought. It wasn’t that Hannibal hadn’t wanted them. It was that he had only truly needed Face.

Face, who had gone away again the moment he’d received Hannibal’s ashes, disappearing into a string of anonymous motels and dusty trails. Face, who had told BA and Murdock as much as he could that morning while tears streamed unnoticed down his cheeks, before collapsing into their guest bedroom and falling immediately asleep.

Murdock and BA had been stunned, and perhaps BA still was, but it was closure of a sort, to have their missing brother back with them and to finally know what had become of Hannibal. They’d spent the day together talking and crying and even laughing, comforting each other and taking it in turns to look in on Face as the day passed and turned into night, though Face hadn’t even stirred. It was as if he hadn’t slept for the four months he’d been alone.

Face was safe now, and they’d look after him, whatever that took.

A memorial service, firstly, with all Hannibal’s friends and former colleagues. Apparently Hannibal had left instructions for exactly what he wanted, with every detail covered down to the venue and the drinks and the music, which had made BA laugh through his tears: of course Hannibal would still have a plan and still be three steps ahead of them all, even now. 

There was so much the three of them needed to talk about still, and so much to do. Murdock was obviously still angry that Face had taken Hannibal away, BA knew that much, though he couldn’t see how anyone could bear to be angry at the broken man who had returned to them. And there would be some legal things to work through, not to mention dealing with Hannibal’s belongings. Murdock and BA had kept an eye on Hannibal and Face’s house while they’d been gone, but how long would it be before Face felt up to stepping back inside?

There was no rush. They had all the time in the world. Forever and a day, if they needed it.

“Bosco?” It was Murdock, voice heavy with sleep. “Come back to bed, sweetheart, please.” 

BA looked up at the stars once more. Perhaps it was his imagination, but one star twinkled brighter than the others, blue rather than white.

He shook himself, and stood up from the swing, stretching. “Coming, baby.”


End file.
